


War on Winter

by LadySora13



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fire, Implied Sexual Content, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySora13/pseuds/LadySora13
Summary: After little over two centuries, a once familiar weather pattern began to make its return to the Commonwealth area.After little over two centuries since the bombs had fallen, snow has returned to the Commonwealth area.Many began to celebrate it as a sign that things are starting to get better, though not all are happy with the snow.





	War on Winter

The first time it started snowing in Goodneighbor, many of the younger ghouls and humans did not know what to make of it. They have only heard of what snow was through books and from the older ghouls that still remember of the snow.

  
So it was a surprise to many when the first few snow flakes started to fall.

  
Daisy was found humming old Christmas tunes from back before the war and those melodies seem to carry happy memories for many. Tunes that seem to spread through the town, seemingly putting many in good moods.

  
John Hancock, Mayor of Goodneighbor, was found slouched over the railings of the balcony, looking up to the sky, watching a bit in amazement with the falling snow. He can hear Nora behind him, hearing a contentful sigh from her. "Hey there Sunshine."

  
Placing a kiss on his cheek, Nora would snuggle up against him as her eyes lift up to watch the falling snow flakes. "It..it is snowing! Hancock look!" Began tugging on his arm before she bolts from him to run down the stairs, soon enough, Nora was outside and dancing.

  
Looking up to Hancock and seeing him just stare at her before busting out laughing, she just sticks her tongue out and began to dance around with few of the town triggermen. She then waves off to Hancock before she decides to dart away towards the memory den, more or less to try and drag Kent out to see the snow.

  
"Well someone is giddy, heh." though he would smirk at the thought. "Hopefully bring that energy later."

  
As the day progressed, the snow continues to coat everything it fell on, the temperature began dipping lower down. Nora was helping with making sure everyone was bundled up, saying it may start getting colder.

  
Finally, after a day of allocating warmer clothes for everyone, Nora was able to snuggle up in bed with Hancock. "My personal heater right here.." A sudden squeak as she was nibbled on her neck. She gave him a swat as she just grins at him. "Now if the weather pattern holds, it will get colder."

  
Chuckling as he moves up over her, a devious grin on his thin lips. "I highly doubt it will last, I mean it hasn't snowed since the war, yea just you wait, be gone by morning. Now come here you."

  
He was so damn sure of himself, that the snow would be gone by morning, that he waltzed out onto the balcony in just a robe. Only to find his feet buried in least a foot of snow. Well that damn well woke him up, as he jumps back into the main room growling.

  
Hearing the laughter from Nora as he sat in a chair, trying to wipe of the cold snow from his feet. All he did was growl at her as he went to get himself dressed for the day, now he was feeling this cold she was talking about.

  
After that day, snow continues to fall sporadically through out the weeks to come, giving the entire Commonwealth a soft blanket of snow. Though with snow came many upsides, the children were learning about snow ball fights and making snowmen.

  
Super mutants were not attacking as much, many of the deathclaws and radscorpions were not seen, as the cold had cause the reptiles and insects to go into hiding to keep warm. Seems it has calmed nearly everything, many settlers opting to more stay inside than be out and about. Even the raiders had cooled off.

  
Though not everyone has been happy with this snow, seeing week after week of snow, it was starting to get to Hancock. Being more stuck inside the statehouse nearly everyday, forced to over dress just to keep warm, his mood has been soured.

  
Nora settles herself next to Hancock before slipping into his lap. "The days are starting to warm up, more of the snow has been melting, spring must be around the corner."

  
"Thank-Fucking-God! I am so damn tired of this, how the hell did you all even function with this."

  
"Well we dressed well and honestly, we grew up with it, probably why it did not bother us as much."

  
"Just glad, after how many months, it is finally melting." Sprawling himself on the couch, taking a good hit of jet. He notice she was chuckling with a devious smile on those lips of hers, now a bit curious. "What ya smirking at there Sunshine?" Though he did not get a reply before she wanders out of the room on some errand or another.

  
Placing his hat over his face to relax, letting the jet take hold of him, soon enough he was snoring away.

  
By the time he had woken up, the sun was barely shining through the closed blinds, stretching himself on the couch as he tosses his hat on the coffee table. Giving a look around he sees Nora again, taking a moment to realize she was trying not to giggle.

  
Ok, what the hell was she all giggly about.

  
"I think you should make a speech here, say about doing a welcome spring party! Music and good food out in the streets, be a good idea."

  
Nora could see the gears turning and his smile turning bright, jumping to his feet as he grabs his coat. Adjusting his coat before he swung the doors open and walks out onto the balcony, only to, once again, to be standing in least a foot or two of fresh snow.

  
He could hear her laughing in the background, seeing the fresh snow really brought his anger to new levels. He slams his fists on the railings of the balcony and suddenly, from just above him, large patch of snow fell and dumped onto him from the banner above.

  
He can feel the snow weighing his hat down, the cold running down his back and over his jacket. He began to twitch.

  
This sent Nora into the largest giggle fit, she rolls on the floor and just laughing up a storm. He himself let out a scream that some would think he had gone feral, suddenly dashing back into the state house and near jumping down the stairs.

  
He was pissed.

  
He rushes into Kleo's shop and rummages in the back storage of weapons, soon enough finding what he was after.

  
By this point, Nora had made her way down to the gate area to find Hancock standing in the middle of it. He had strapped on a Flamer, a devious and almost insane look was in his eyes.

  
"Fuck you Winter!"

  
Raising the flamer up, pulling the trigger and flames began to spew out from the nozzle.

  
"Go the FUCK AWAY!"

  
His laughter echos as he began to chase around areas that had larger piles of snow, his intent was to rid his town of it.

  
Course Nora was following him, more to make sure he does not roast anyone, still laughing to the point of tears. She calms down the triggermen, that no, he did not go feral.

  
After his little tantrum (though more less ran out of ammo), he was panting and still a little on edge, he would look over to Nora, whom was wiping her eyes a bit and sporting a cheeky smile on her lips.

  
"Feel better?"

  
All he could do was look up, snow was falling again.

  
"Ah fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all loved! I know many feel the same way as I do. Comments <3


End file.
